Un Beso, Dos Besos, Una Cita
by Alesz
Summary: -¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto un poco insegura Luna, si insegura, por primera vez en la vida. -Porque te veías muy linda con esa mancha en el labio- respondió Ron sin vergüenza, ni colorado ... -¿Por qué me besaste?- esta vez pregunto Ron, confundido -Para que te animes a invitarme a salir- contesto Luna con tranquilidad, y con esto desapareció de la vista de Ron.


_Hola chicas, les traigo un nuevo Oneshot, espero que les guste, no es una pareja muy común pero a mi me agrada mucho esta pareja._

**_By. Alesz_**

* * *

_**"Un Beso, Dos Besos, Una Cita"**_

_**=Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood=**_

Ron se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo la ronda de prefecto, llevaba su varita en la mano derecha, iluminada de la punta, que había sido conjurada por un Lumus, y en la otra tenía el mapa del merodeador, que le había pedido a Harry prestado.

Como en todas sus rondas, miraba distraídamente en el mapa, observando si había alguien a quien no quería encontrarse en el camino, un ejemplo claro era Severus Snape, sin duda su último encuentro con él, en una de sus rondas no había sido nada agradable. Observo con detenimiento el mapa y se encontró la motita con el nombre de Luna Lovegood, se le hizo muy raro, puesto que a esa hora no debía haber nadie fuera de la cama, y más porque la chica era del cuarto curso.

La curiosidad lo llamo, esa chica era un poco rara, pero le caía bien, así que se dirigió a donde estaba esa chica rubia, con ojos grandes y azulados, se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces Luna?- pregunto Ron, Luna se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para contestar, puesto que se agacho, buscando no sé qué cosa, después se levantó y acaricio la pared áspera del castillo, luego volteo hacia el pelirrojo y le dedico una sonrisa cálida como ella.

-Ah, hola Ronald- contesto Luna, distraída- busco mis pergaminos, tinta y plumas, presiento que los narggles tuvieron que ver con esto- susurro la rubia, venia acompañada por una pequeña mochila

-¿Los narggles? ¿Segura que no fueran los idiotas que te molestan?- cuestiono Ron visiblemente enojado

-Ammm tal vez fueron ellos, pero es culpa de los narggles- contesto la rubia sin darle mucha importancia, al fin de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Y porque no los buscas mañana?, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- sugiero el pelirrojo

-Es que lo necesito para ahorita, porque tengo que entregar la redacción de Snape para mañana- explico Luna- pero gracias de todos modos- añadió

-¿Para mañana? Es muy pronto, mejor porque no te presto lo que necesitas y te ayudo a hacer la redacción, sería más fácil- volvió a sugerir el muchacho

-Está bien, tienes razón- acepto la chica con entusiasmo, nadie se había portado tan bien como Ronald en ese momento

-Vamos a mi sala común, ahí te daré lo que necesitas- dijo Ron, mientras Luna caminaba a su lado.

El camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, fue bastante callado, pero ninguno de los dos pareció molestarse por ello, Ron se alegraba por eso, puesto que él se ponía nervioso con las chicas que insistían en hablar todo el tiempo, pero Luna era diferente y no se tenía que preocupar en caerle bien. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, Ron murmuro la contraseña, ni siquiera se molestó en que Luna no lo escuchara, confiaba en Luna, esa chica, desprendía un aura, un aura de confianza, de calma, sabía que con ella no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Espérame aquí, voy por el pergamino- dijo Ron, mientras subía por las escaleras de caracol, que se dirigían a los dormitorios.

Luna observaba cada detalle de la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy agradable, puesto que tenía una linda chimenea, junto con unos sillones de terciopelo rojo, con pequeñas líneas doradas. Acaricio el sillón con sus dedos pálidos, también habían algunas mesas que seguramente serian para hacer los deberes. No se molestó en sentarse, estaba muy entretenida, observando, aquella sala común tan cálida.

Dio un respingo, cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro con un poco de rudeza, tal vez era por la falta de experiencia que Ron tenía con las chicas o tal vez porque estaba demasiado desesperado por llamar la atención de la rubia de alguna manera.

-Disculpa… no quería asustarte- menciono Ron rascándose la nuca con la mano libre que tenía, puesto que en la otra traía el pergamino, tinta y plumas, acompañados por un libro.

-No es nada, solo estaba distraída, y no me di cuenta, cuando ya venias- respondió Luna, sonriéndole al pelirrojo, envolviéndolo con esa dulzura que emanaba aquella rubia, cada vez que hablaba, sin pensarlo, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, de manera torpe, pero lo hizo.

-Emmm… si quieres, podemos empezar… si tú quieres claro-

-Si por supuesto, vamos- Aseguro Luna.

La chica camino un par de pasos, pero vio que Ron no la seguía, tal vez porque estaba más ocupado observando el cabello de Luna o tal vez porque simplemente no quería, la rubia se detuvo y regreso, hacia el chico, quien seguía sin moverse, Luna soltó una risita, y lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo con delicadeza por la sala, Ron se sintió tan bien, cuando siento la mano de ella sobre la suya, esa piel, tan cálida, tan suave. Se detuvieron al llegar a una de las mesas, Luna lo soltó con delicadeza y Ron se bajó de la nube, que había subido por unos segundos, deposito, las cosas con torpeza en la mesa, y ambos se sentaron, uno delante del otro.

Luna, saco un libro de la pequeña mochila que cargaba a un costado, lo abrió con delicadeza, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, al leer las letras en las páginas, Ron la imito, observo que Luna iba escribiendo las ideas más sobresalientes en un pedazo de pergamino, el hizo lo mismo, después de un momento de leer y escribir en el pergamino, se detuvo para observar a Luna, de alguna manera se sentía atraído por ella.

Sonrió, Luna tenía una pequeña mancha en la nariz de tinta, se inclinó sobre la mesa, levanto la mano y con el pulgar derecho, le limpio la mancha, la rubia levanto la mirada al sentir el contacto de su piel con el dedo de Ron. Le miro con confusión.

-Tenías una pequeña mancha de tinta- dijo Ron, mientras la mirada de confusión de antes se borraba.

-Gracias Ronald- le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, bien pintada en los labios, Ron se limitó a asentir.

Ambos seguían escribiendo las ideas en el pergamino, Ron leía y escribía lo que realmente encontraba importante, se sentía raro, pues jamás había prestado tanta atención a una tarea, y ahora lo hacía con una tarea que ni siquiera era suya. Cuando acabo de sacar las ideas importantes le paso el pergamino a Luna, para que ella lo pasara a limpio. Ahora solo la observaba, como escribía, como arrugaba la nariz, cuando se equivocaba, y también observo, justo en el momento exacto, en que ella se llevaba inconscientemente la pluma llena de tinta a los labios, fue solo un roce, un pequeño rose , pero Luna tenía ya una mancha de tinta en el labio inferior, sonrió divertido.

-¡Hey Luna!- le llamo el chico

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Luna levantando la mirada

-¿Podrías acercarte?- Luna no pregunto, el porqué, solo hizo lo que el pelirrojo le pedía, inclinándose sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía -Tienes otra mancha de tinta- dijo Ron, mientras le limpiaba el labio con su pulgar, tardándose más de lo debido, Luna cerro los ojos, al contacto, se sentía bien.

Pronto no sintió más la caricia del pulgar del pelirrojo, sino unos labios sobre los suyos, Ron no había podido resistirse, y la beso, fue un beso lento y tierno, perfecto para ellos, ni tímido, ni apasionado, ni más, ni menos. Ron se separó lentamente de los labios de la chica. Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto un poco insegura Luna, si insegura, por primera vez en la vida.

-Porque te veías muy linda con esa mancha en el labio- respondió Ron sin vergüenza, ni colorado

-Eres el primero que lo hace, me has dado mi primer beso- contesto Luna, feliz, Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa, había sido el primero en probar esos labios exquisitos, rojos como una manzana, con sabor a miel.

Luna le dedico una última sonrisa y volvió a sus apuntes, después de unos 20 minutos, Luna enrollo el pergamino, sellándolo con un cordón azul con pequeñas líneas doradas, lo guardo en su mochila, al igual que el libro que ella había traído, tapo la tinta y limpio la punta de la pluma, y los puso junto al libro de Ron, en el que había estado sacando ideas principales.

-He terminado- exclamo feliz Luna

-Me alegro- contesto Ron, un poco triste, no podía evitarlo, ya no podría ver a Luna como lo había hecho esta noche.

-Muchas gracias Ronald- dijo Luna agradecida, mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Puedes llamarme Ron, solo Ron

-Está bien Ron- respondió la rubia, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala común- Buenas noches Ron- Luna se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le planto un beso en los labios, dejando a un atónico Ron

-¿Por qué me besaste?- esta vez pregunto Ron, confundido

-Para que te animes a invitarme a salir- contesto Luna con tranquilidad, y con esto desapareció de la vista de Ron.

Ron se fue a la cama, sonriendo, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormir, fue preguntándose, como la invitaría a salir.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, si gustan pueden dejar su opinión en un lindo Review, no contamina :D, muchas gracias por leerlo_

**_By. Alesz_**


End file.
